Shakespeare: Tom Riddle Story
by Tilly the Wonder Pony o'EPIC
Summary: Heeey! This is a fanfiction. Obviously. So, this changes the outcome of the Harry Potter series, simply because Tom joins the good side and doesn't die. :3 Enjoy! After her parents are killed in a violent murder, a young girl is sent to an orphanage in London, where she meets a strange young man by the name of Tom. Tom Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

Shakespeare

A Tom Riddle Love Story

Chapter 1

The orphanage had never been much of a home to me. There was always someone there to make my life miserable. I guess they sensed that I was... _different_, even before I did.

I'd been in the orphanage since I was 7, after my parents... died. Not long after I arrived, I met my first bully: Billy Stubbs.

I was just sitting on a windowsill, reading a book most children my age wouldn't have even remotely understood, minding my own business, when my book was knocked from my hands and sent skidding acrossed the floor. I frowned and looked up to see a boy about my age with long brown hair. He was smirking, obviously expecting me to be scared of him. Instead, I simply lifted my little black kitten from my lap, strolled over to where my book lay, and, taking my pet and book with me, sat on the next windowsill and continued my reading.

I felt the book vibrate in my hands as the boy hit it again. Thankful it was hardcover, I just gripped it tighter to prevent it from slipping out of my grasp. I raised my eyes and looked over my copy of _Hamlet_ to see the boy glaring at me. "Do you even _know _who I _am_?" he growled. I shrugged, looking back to my book. "Nope. I don't. Maybe a proper introduction would help." I said, feigning politeness. "Billy Stubbs, that's who." the boy replied, obviously irritated. "And it'd do you good to learn to fear that name." I scoffed slightly. "Victoria Lindsey. And it'd do _you_ good to back away before things get nasty." I replied simply, continuing to read Pelonius's advice to his son. The book vibrated yet again and I looked up. "Do you have a problem with Shakespeare, Stubbs?" I asked, getting a little irritated. "No, but I do have a problem with cats." he replied, snatching my kitten off of my lap and pulling his arm back to hurl him down the hall before I could do anything.

But when Stubbs's arm flew forward... there was nothing in his hand.

I had tossed down my book and was about to pounce on Stubbs, when I saw my kitten fly from Stubbs's hand and into the arms of another boy, also my age. with short black hair. My eyes widened as I watched my precious pet fly backwards to this other boy. Stubbs looked, bewildered, at his hand for a few moments, then whipped around furiously, searching for the intruder. He glared at the other boy, who looked back with an emotionless expression.

"Whatayou think you're doin', Riddle?" Stubbs growled. The new boy glared at Stubbs briefly before handing me back my kitten, who mewled pathetically and curled up against my chest. Riddle's face, though surprisingly handsome, was cold and emotionless. "Thanks." I said, giving him a warm smile. He simply stared at me for a moment, then turned back to Billy Stubbs, who had fixed Riddle with a glare so intense, it was as though he was attempting to burn a smoldering hole in Riddles head.

"I asked you a question, _freak_." Stubbs growled. "I'm not a freak." Riddle replied, his voice indicating that this was an everyday thing. "_Suuure_ you're not." Stubbs jeered, smirking. "Always locked in your room, never talking to anyone." Riddle glared at Stubbs, a malicious glint in his eye. "Why would I want to associate myself with the likes of _you_?" he growled, his voice raising _ever_ so slightly, his face showing his disgust at the mere idea. "The likes of _me_?" Stubbs spat. "At least _I_ know who my parents were!"

This was obviously a raw topic for Riddle. He balled up his fists and his face reddened with rage. "How _dare _you!" he cried angrily, rising to his full height. I realized this was no temper tantrum, typical for a 7 year old. This was different, a more... well... if it weren't anger, I'd call it more sophisticated. More of something that you might expect from an older boy. Like a teenager. I had an ominous feeling that there was going to be a fight. A _real_ fight, not a childrens fight. But, as there was no means of escape that didn't involve going past one or both boys in close proximity, I was forced to push myself farther back on my windowsill and hope I was not caught in the cross fire.

"Tom! Billy!" I heard a lady's voice. Mrs. Cole. I let out the breath I'd been holding. If anyone could stop a fight, it was Mrs. Cole. I watched as she rushed over to us, a pretty lady, even if she was kind of old.

The boy called Tom continued to glare at Stubbs, his fists clenched and teeth gritted. "Both of you, to your rooms. Now." Mrs. Cole ordered irritably. Tom glared at Stubbs for another second before obeying Mrs. Cole, stalking off. Stubbs followed. Then Mrs. Cole turned to me. "I'm awfully sorry, dear." she said kindly. "You'll have to forgive them. 7 year old boys. What can you expect?" I wasn't looking at her. I was watching Tom Riddle walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Shakespeare

A Tom Riddle Love Story

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, I was awakened by scream of pure terror. Leaping out of bed, I plucked my glasses from the handle of my wardrobe and ran out into the hall, barefoot and in a nightgown. Being 7, I frankly didn't care that my mid-back length platinum blonde hair was a complete and utter mess. Reaching the place from whence the scream had come, I saw a little girl, who looked around 6 years old, pointing at the ceiling. I followed her gaze.

What I saw made me gag. There hung a dead rabbit. Literally _hung_ from the rafters. With a noose. I closed my eyes and shook my head, sure that my face was a sickly shade of green.

By now, almost the entire orphanage had gathered, some even having to stand outside of doorways, so large was the crowd. "Scriggles!" I heard a cry, and was pushed to the side by Billy Stubbs so forcefully that I tumbled and fell, landing flat on my butt. My face flushing scarlet as I realized that none other than Tom Riddle had been standing right beside me and had seen everything.

I started to push myself up when a hand was extended to me. I looked up to find that it was Tom, his face still cold and expressionless. Warily, I took it. Part of me expected it to be cold and hard, like his demeanor, but when I wrapped mine around his, it was soft and warm to the touch. He pulled me to my feet, then immediately let go, still expressionless. I frowned a little, upset that he wouldn't even smile, and worried. Would I end up like Tom Riddle, cold, hard, emotionless? I'd only been here for about a week. Who knew how long Riddle had. Remembering the 'conversation' from yesterday, I deducted that he'd probably been here most of his life, if not all of it. I shivered a little, then glanced at Stubbs, who was staring disbelievingly up at his rabbit's mangled, lifeless body.

Looking back at Tom, I was shocked and _horiffied_ to find him gazing at the strangled rabbit with a vague expression of pleasure on his face. "Tom...?" I started, but before I could finish my question, Stubbs had recovered from his shock and was in the anger stage. "RIDDLE!" he bellowed, whirling around in search of the Riddle boy. Obviously not wanting to get in Stubbs's way for fear of severe injury, everyone around Tom, excluding me, quickly moved away from him, giving Stubbs free range.

Stubbs stormed towards Riddle, his face crimson and his fists clenched. Some instinct told me to run. I ignored it. Stubbs glared at me, as if not sure what to make of the fact that I wasn't moving away like everyone else. I glared back. "This is between me and Riddle, Lindsey. Back off." Stubbs growled. "Um, I happen to consider Riddle as a friend. And I am _extremely_ protective of my friends." I growled back. "Oh, but I guess you wouldn't know how _that_ feels, would you Stubbs?" I added dismissively. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" he snapped. "Oh, just ackknowledging the fact that you have no friends." I shrugged.

Stubbs's face grew even redder. Riddle had stayed silent through the entire thing. Suddenly, Stubbs's fist was flying towards my face. Instinctively, I grabbed it and moved with the presicion of a trained fighter, twisting his arm behind his back and pushing him to his knees. "Pfft. Wimp." Tom looked on, and I had to supress a smile as I saw that he had an impressed look on his face. I let Stubbs go and began to walk away when I felt a hand hit my ankle, tripping me. I fell forward, throwing out my hands and flipping. Not being quite as trained as I would have liked to be at 7 years old, I landed flat on my butt for the second time that day.

Standing up and brushing myself off, I turned to Stubbs, who had regained his feet. I smiled sweetly at him, folding my hands behind my back. "That the best you got, Stubbs?" I asked. "Far from it." Stubbs growled, then lunged towards me. I simply stepped to the side and, as he passed me, I pushed him forward a little, sending him sprawling. As he was getting up, I saw the face of Mrs. Cole appear in a doorway and stepped back, dissapearing into the crowd before she could spot me and connect me to the fight. I watched as Mrs. Cole entered the room and let out a squeak as she saw the rabbit, which everyone had abandoned in the wake of the fight between two 7 year olds.

"Wh-what is this?" Mrs. Cole cried, drawing the childrens attention back. "Why don't you ask Riddle?" Stubbs responded viciously. Again, everyone moved away from Tom but me. "Tom, what is this?" Mrs. Cole asked, struggling to remain calm. Tom looked at it, as if examining it. "It looks like a rabbit to me, ma'am." he responded simply. "I mean, what's it doing there?" Mrs. Cole asked, getting a little exasperated. "I don't know, ma'am." Tom responded, and it was a very convincing 'I don't know', might I say. "Yes you do!" Stubbs cried, outraged. "You're the one who did it!" Tom simply threw him a look that said 'Say what you will. I'll always win.', then looked back to the distressed old lady before him. "Is that true, Tom?" Mrs. Cole asked. "Did you... do.. _this_ to the rabbit?" She gestured to the dangling rodent. Tom looked up at her imploring face. "No."

Stubbs looked as though he were about to explode, and I really didn't know what to do when Mrs. Cole looked to me. "Victoria, did Tom do this?" she asked me. I decided to tell the truth. "I honestly don't know, Mrs. Cole. I do happen to know that there are quite a few people besides Tom who would have reason to do this. So I do not know who did it. It could have been anyone." Mrs. Cole sighed. "Thank you, dearie." she said. "Everyone, away! There is no longer any reason to stay here."

There was a collective groan from the orphans as they all turned to leave, except for Riddle, Stubbs, and myself. "He did it! " Stubbs cried. "I'm sure he did! And she helped! That's why she said she didn't know who did it!" I rolled my eyes, turning to go back to my room. It was a Saturday. I was tired. "Billy, to your room. Now." Mrs. Cole ordered. Grumbling something indistinguishable, Stubbs stalked off in the direction of his room. As he passed me, he shoved me to the side rather forcefully, sending me tumbling into Tom, who caught me and helped me back to a steady standing position. "Thanks." I said, not really expecting a response. So I was surprised when I heard "You are quite welcome." come from his mouth. I smiled, happy that he was actually speaking to me instead of staring emotionlessly. I knew it was to much to hope for that he would smile back, so I wasn't dissapointed when his face remained blank.

"See you later?" I asked. Tom looked at me. "Maybe." he replied. I nodded, turned, and walked away to my room to get some more sleep before the day actually began.


	3. Chapter 3

Shakespeare

A Tom Riddle Love Story

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 3 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the week was rather... uneventful. Then, the week after was... also uneventful. After about a month of uneventful-ness, I had finished _Hamlet _and was about and eighth through _Henry V_.

_The civil citizens kneading up the honey,_

_The poor mechanic porters crowding in_

_Their heavy burdens at his narrow gate,_

_The sad-eyed justice, with his surly hum,_

_Delivering o'er to executors pale_

_The lazy yawning drone. I this infer_

_That many things having full ref _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

I was drawn from my book by a loud rap on my door. I placed my bookmark and closed my book, then set it on my bedside table. "Yes?" I asked. "Victoria, dear, it's time to go." I heard Mrs. Cole's voice from the other side of my door. "Okay, Mrs. Cole." I responded politely. "I'll be out in a second." "Alright." Mrs. Cole said, then I heard her walk away down the hall and knock on the next orphan child's room. I brushed my hair quickly and put it in a long braid down my back. We were going to the seaside. It was sure to be a little windy. Wearing my dull, boring grey uniform, I went to the miniscule mirror by my window. I reached into my pocket and puuled out my mothers broach. It was one of the last things I had from her. I pinned the two intwined golden hearts onto my shirt, right over my heart. The single glittering ruby twinkled from it's place on the intersection of the two hearts. I smiled. At least my uniform wasn't so bland now.

I slipped out of my room, closing the door behind me, and joined the group of orphans already in the hall, waiting to leave. "Ooooh..." I heard a small whisper beside me and looked over to see the girl from the hallway, the girl who'd found the rabbit She had long brown hair put up in dual pigtails on the sides of her head, and bright green eyes. She noticed me looking at her and blushed, embarressed, as she looked away. I smiled, causing her to look back up shyly. "Hello." I said gently. "I'm Victoria. What your name?" I asked. "Umm... My name's Kitty" she replied, smiling a little. "Um.. I.. I like your broach." she added, giving a small point to object indicated. "Thanks." I replied, smiling. She smiled back.

"Alright, children." Mrs. Cole said, drawing all of the orphans's attention. "Is everyone ready to go?" A mutter of reply swept through the orphans, and I heard a familiar voice beside me. I looked over to see Tom Riddle standing on the other side of me. I smiled a little. "Hello." I said politely. He looked at me, and for a second, I thought he was going to remain silent. But, "Hello." he replied, and I smiled. He, of course, did not return it. "Good." Mrs. Cole said. "Come along." She lead us outside and another lady shut the door behind us.

I winced as a short piece of hair was yanked from my braid by the wind and whipped across my face. Kitty shivered, hugging herself to keep warm. I, on the other hand, didn't feel the cold. I only felt my face being stung over and over by the single lock of hair. I growled irritably and snatched the piece of hair as it slapped me again, then proceeded to tuck it beneath another lock that was still intwined securely in my braid. I smiled, satisfied.

It was early morning, and a thick fog had settled upon the city. I squinted, trying to see Mrs. Cole through the heavy grey curtain, but I could barely see the person two children ahead of me, let alone the front of the line. I sighed contentedly, my breath making a pure white cloud against the grey fog. I smiled at the contrast it had. I loved the outdoors. Always had. But since I'd been at the orphanage, this was the first time I'd actually _been_ outdoors.

Unfortunately, we took a bus. I had only been on one of these buses once in my life. When I was 5...

It was late at night. My mother had taken me to work with her, and had to stay late. Our car was old, and had broken down that morning, so we had to take a bus. We sat in the back. There were only two other people on the bus, a young man, sitting near the front of the bus, apparantly sleeping, and another man, looking through a newspaper. I sat by the window, watching the cars of other citizens who'd been out late for some reason or another zip past us, their headlights flashes of yellow, and occasionally white, bouncing off of the big grey bus's windows.

I blinked as a set of headlights flicked on, blinding me. I turned away from the window, blinking several times to clear the sparkles of gold and white floating in my vision. I shook my head, then looked around the bus. The old seats had large holes in them, mostly in the backs, and the windows had finger prints all over them. Muddy footprints, candy wrappers, and even a large splot of what looked like a strawberry smoothie covered the floor. It was nasty. From the looks of it, the walls used to be white, but were now a dull, light beigeish yellow color. I looked back to the window, not wanting to look at the disgusting condition of the bus anymore.

"Vicky, could you ask the driver where the next stop is?" my mother yawned. I nodded, then got up and walked to the front of the bus, past the two guys. Something about the newspaper man didn't seem right. I could feel him watching me as I went past. I suppressed a shudder as I reached the driver. After asking him where the next stop was, I thanked him, and walked back towards my mother.

I was halfway there, when suddenly, I heard a gunshot and a yell, and was pushed to the ground. I yelped, knowing my mother was still at the back of the bus. "Don't struggle, and you live." my attacker whispered. I froze. Was that a threat, or a warning? I had no idea, so I just stayed still. "Nobody move!" the other man yelled. He fired a few more shots, apparantly busting the lights, because there was the sound of shattering glass and popping lights, glass rained down to the floor of the bus, and the bus went dark. "Keep driving!" he barked at the driver. I could feel the man who'd pushed me down breathing, somewhat heavily, as he hadn't moved. I managed to raise my eyes enough to see, with my well trained eyes, that my mother was okay.

"Keeep driving." the gunman repeated. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably only about half an hour, the gunman finally told the driver to stop. "Nobody move!" he ordered again. "You." he said. "Move." the man on top of me wrapped his arms around me and rolled, taking me with him. "Let the girl go." the gunman demended. The other man hesitated. "Let.. her..go." the gunman ordered, pointing his gun at us. The man let me go. The gunman continued to aim his gun at my attempted protector. "C'mere girl." the gunman ordered. I didn't move. "I said come... here." he moved the gun, pointing at.. my mother.

"I'll shoot." Immediately, I stood and walked up to him. "Good girl." he said, suddenly grabbing me by the arm. "I'm leaving." the gunman said slowly. "I'm taking her with me. If anyone follows, she dies." Then, he shot open the door and dragged me out.

We were in a rundown suburb, somewhere outside of town. The streets were deserted and covered with food wrappers, empty containers of alcohol and other filth. All of the buildings seemed abandoned, windows busted out, doors either barred, broken, or missing altogether, leaving large, empty, dark holes where they used to be.

The man dragged me down the street quickly, constantly looking behind him, probably on the watch for police. I didn't struggle. Outwardly, anyway. On the inside, there was _definately_ a struggle going on. Between mind, and instinct. I didn't just have human instinct. Let's just say that my parents always swore that I was part animal. Instinct told me to get the flip out of there. Now. Fight. But my mind was devising a detailed escape plan. Thankfully, mind won.

I kept following him down the street, trying to avoid puddles of things I'd rather not varify, when suddenly, I heard sirens behind and ahead of us. The man ran, dragging me behind him at a pace highly unsuitable for my little 5 year old legs to keep up with.


End file.
